Waiting for You
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Regulus Arcturus Black. El hermano menor de Sirius Black. Poco se sabe de él pero, ¿qué fue de su vida en Hogwarts? Podría haber más de un secreto.
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí usados (excepto Amber), NO me pertenecen. Todos son de JK Rowling.

**Nota:** Bueno, llevó años (mentira), pensando en esto. Es un potencial badfic con una potencial Mary Sue, porque yo tengo ese extraño poder de crear potenciales Mary Sues, así que, si alguien ve algo potencialmente terrible: DÍ-GA-ME-LO. La historia está en primera persona, algo que nunca había hecho y más o menos habla sobre la vida de Regulus. Digamos que la vida de él nunca ha sido abordada y, tengo una opinión sobre él. Una opinión que quizás va fuera del IC. Bueno, es culpa de Rowling por dejar tantos huecos. Yo sé, dentro de mí, que Regulus admiraba a Sirius y viceversa. Pero bueno, mucha platica y poco fic. Disfrutenlo y díganme lo que opinan. Grazie.

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologo<span>_

_Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan vivo._

_Las sombras oscuras de la cueva hacían artimañas a mí alrededor. Podía ver con borrosa claridad lo que sucedía. Era como si no estuviera ahí, pero… también era como si estuviera ahí. _

_Merlín, tenía tanta sed en ese instante, una sed que me estaba dejando sin aliento. No sabía cuánto había pasado. ¿Un minuto, una hora, un milenio? El tiempo era tan relativo ahora._

_Cuando Kreacher soltó mí mano y murmuró un: _no lo dejare amo, volveré por usted_, sólo pude sentir una sonrisa torcida en mis labios. _No Kreacher, no debes volver_, creo que le dije. _Sólo vete, y gracias, se un buen elfo y no le digas a mamá qué me sucedió.

_Creo que se fue._

_Sí, ahora estoy seguro de que así fue. Abrí mis ojos (o eso creí), y miré de nuevo las extrañas figuras que danzaban frente a mí. ¿Por qué? No, la pregunta es, ¿para qué? Debí haberle hecho caso a Sirius cuando me lo advirtió… pero no. No lo hice. Sirius no me entendía, no comprendía la presión. Él lo tuvo fácil, sólo decidió salir de casa y nunca volver… el peso de los Black cayó en mí._

_¡Tan fuerte cayó el peso sobre mí! Privado de querer, de soñar y añorar una vida medianamente normal. Ahora yo era el único hijo de Orión y Walburga Black. ¡El único heredero! Maldigo el día en que decidiste dejarme solo Sirius. De verdad maldigo el momento en que desapareciste por esa puerta y me dejaste ahí, con sólo dieciséis años y la mano de mi madre en mi hombro, diciéndome: _Olvídalo Regulus, él nunca fue tu hermano. Ahora tienes sobre ti, todo el poder y prestigió de los Black_._

_Tú pudiste amar, romper, hacer y crear lo que querías. Nadie te podría detener, ni privar de una vida normal… De la vida que yo merecía. Vida que me quitaste. Siempre te admiré hermano, siempre lo hice y quería que me vieras como un igual… tenías razón sobre mí. Sólo he sido un lamesuelas, ahora entiendo que los ideales de Voldemort estaban mal. Pero no me di cuenta hasta que dañó a quién más me quería. Y pretendió herir a quién más amaba…_

_Me estire, agotado por la sed. La soledad era abrazadora y el sudor frío corría por mi cara, demostrando que lentamente me iba secando, me iba haciendo parte de la nada. Mi consciencia apenas reaccionaba, y pude ver y sentir lo que siente la gente que está por morir. Puedo ver la oscuridad, puedo escuchar el vacío y sentir la paz abrumadora… ahora todo estaría bien._

_Todo estaría bien pero… espera, ¿qué es eso? ¿Es… es acaso ella? No, debía ser una broma. Pero está ahí, sonriéndome como en antaño, cuando pude reírme con ella, sin preocuparme por mi estúpido hermano, sin angustiarme del_, ¿y qué dirán? Estoy hablando con una sangre sucia_. Creo que puedo ver mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos. Qué grato._

_La primera vez que nos vimos. Tú, sentada en el suelo, recogiendo papeles que un compañero de Slytherin había arrojado al suelo. Tú, maldiciendo por lo bajo, con tu cabello rubio sujetado en una coleta. Y yo. Yo, deteniendo mi paso para ayudarte a recoger tus cosas. Tú sonriéndome. Yo sonrojándome. Tu disculpándote por tu torpeza. Yo, murmurando incoherencias. Juntos, riéndonos._

_Eras un año mayor que yo. Eras de la edad de Sirius. Eras de Ravenclaw. Te llamabas Amber Ericson. Tenías tres hermanos. Eras sangre sucia, y sabes algo, no me importó ser tu amigo y amarte en secreto._

**_Hola Amber, hola Sirius. Gracias a ambos. Adiós chicos, los quiero a ambos._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Un review para dominarlos a todos, <em>

__y en la oscuridad atarlos.__

__Pica el botón de abajo si quieres ayudarme a conquistar el mundo.__


	2. Chapter 2 Lluvia y Mar

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí usados (excepto Amber), NO me pertenecen. Todos son de JK Rowling.

**Nota:** Bueno, llevó años (mentira), pensando en esto. Es un potencial badfic con una potencial Mary Sue, porque yo tengo ese extraño poder de crear potenciales Mary Sues, así que, si alguien ve algo potencialmente terrible: DÍ-GA-ME-LO. La historia está en primera persona, algo que nunca había hecho y más o menos habla sobre la vida de Regulus. Digamos que la vida de él nunca ha sido abordada y, tengo una opinión sobre él. Una opinión que quizás va fuera del IC. Bueno, es culpa de Rowling por dejar tantos huecos. Yo sé, dentro de mí, que Regulus admiraba a Sirius y viceversa. Pero bueno, mucha platica y poco fic. Disfrutenlo y díganme lo que opinan. Grazie.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Uno. <em>_Lluvia y Mar._

Ahora me acuerdo de todo lo que vivimos juntos. No teníamos la misma edad. Yo era menor y era muy orgulloso. Quizás no tanto como Sirius, pero era tan orgulloso…

No recuerdo cómo fue que nos volvimos amigos, o porqué te seguí hablando. Pero me acuerdo tan bien de ese primer día, cuando me perdí en Hogwarts. No sabía a dónde ir, tenía clase de Pociones, y estaba solo. Intentaba caminar seguro, como si en verdad supiera a donde iba, pero la realidad era otra. Miraba en todas direcciones, buscando algún compañero que me pudiera ayudar a encontrar las Mazmorras.

Y tú estaba ahí, caminando con unas hojas en las manos. Alguien te habló, porque volteaste y torpemente olvidaste que alguien iba frente a ti, en dirección opuesta. Tus cosas se cayeron al suelo, y el chico sólo se empezó a reír, ignorándote y yéndose.

Tú miraste el suelo y suspiraste, inclinándote para recoger tus cosas, murmurando maldiciones y luego, resignándote. El viento sopló y una de tus hojas cayó a mis pies. Tú giraste tu cabeza, una vez más, en mi dirección y pude ver en tu rostro una súplica: _Por favor, no pises las hojas_. Me incline y las tome, y me acerque a ti.

—Toma, es tuyo —me miraste sorprendida y luego sonreíste, cerrando tus ojos azules. Me sonroje.

—Gracias, creí que le harías algo —terminaste de recoger tus cosas y te levantaste—. Eres muy amable. Soy Amber Ericson.

—Regulus Black —te extendí la mano, de forma cortés y tú la aceptaste. Me ruborice aún más, y vi a qué casa pertenecías, por el color de tu ropa—. Soy de Slytherin, y tú debes de ser Ravenclaw.

—Sí, eres perspicaz —sonreíste, soltando mi mano—. ¿Eres de primer año, verdad? Te vi en la Selección, el sombrero te escogió pronto.

—Oh, sí. Es que, todos en mi familia han estado en esa casa —me rasque la nuca, evitando mirarte. Me habías visto, ¡me habías visto en mi primer día!

—Eso debe ser fantástico —miraste el suelo y luego a mí—. Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo clase. Fue un placer, Regulus.

—¡E-espera! —extendí mi brazo hacia ti, tu ya estas lista para irte—. Y-yo… digamos que no encuentro las mazmorras.

Reíste, cubriéndote la boca y me tomaste de la mano.

—Entonces yo te llevo.

Ahí comenzó todo. Y la verdad es que aún me cuesta creer que tú miraras a alguien como yo.

Después de ese día, nos comenzamos a encontrar cada vez más. Procuraba buscarte todos los días, sólo para que charláramos o porque accidentalmente había olvidado dónde estaban algunos salones. Que torpe era, pero quería que tu notaras que me agradabas y mucho. A ti parecía no molestarte que pasáramos el tiempo juntos. Y me encantaba ver tu gran sonrisa. Era como si no existieran los problemas o como si nunca pudiera ser feliz. Al menos no sin ver tu sonrisa.

Todo fue tan pronto, tú eras tan magnífica. Pero tenía miedo, aun vivía bajo el ojo del huracán, siendo observado por mi madre. Sabía que sobre mi dependía muchas cosas, que si Sirius metía la pata yo sería el nuevo hijo mayor. Creía que eras una chica de sangre pura, o la verdad es que ni siquiera eso me importó. No empezamos a hablar sobre eso en primer lugar.

* * *

><p><em>Un review para dominarlos a todos, <em>

__y en la oscuridad atarlos.__

__Pica el botón de abajo si quieres ayudarme a conquistar el mundo.__


	3. Chapter 3 Y tal vez nos volveremos a ver

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí usados (excepto Amber), NO me pertenecen. Todos son de JK Rowling.

**Nota:** Tarde un poco, pero han sido cosas y cosas de la inspiración. Los títulos casi no encajan, pienso yo. Pero sigo adelante porque realmente me gusta escribir sobre Regulus. Para mí él es un buen chico, pero ya saben, la familia... Quiero explicar que está es la vida de Regulus, no me centro en otros personajes, a menos de que sea necesario poner sus puntos de vista en capítulos aparte, pero está historia va a llegar hasta el día en que Regulus decide acabar con la vida del Señor Tenebroso. Y ya saben qué pasa después, pues viene en el prologo y en los libros (LOL). Y bueno, en el siguiente episodio es un día normal en la casa de los Black. Espero les guste este capítulo y ya. Mucha charla y poco fic.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Dos. Y tal vez nos volveremos a encontrar.<em>

—Ya va a comenzar el Invierno —murmuraste mientras el viento revolvía tus cabellos. Giré en tú dirección.

—Me gusta el Invierno, el frió es tan bueno —te arreglaste la bufanda en torno al cuello y sonreíste.

—¿Eso crees? Yo prefiero el calor, la Primavera, donde todas las cosas reverdecen y renacen. Es una bella estación ¿no crees? —me encogí de hombros, sonriendo.

—Tal vez, pero el Invierno es fabuloso —con tu brazo golpeaste un poco mis costillas, haciéndome reír, te miré, sorprendido por el súbito contacto—. Hey, ¿qué fue eso?

—Te he dado un codazo —reíste, quitada de la pena. Me balance contra ti, enterrando mis dedos entre tu ropa, buscando hacerte cosquillas. Tú gritabas y reías—. ¡B-basta, ya me rindo!

—No, ya verás. Has tocado a un Black —reí, como un niño.

—¡Oh, basta, no te tengo miedo! —reíste y me detuve.

—Deberías, pequeña sangre sucia —te callaste de súbito, mirándome a los ojos, asustada. Parpadee—. Oye, tranquila, era una broma. Tú no eres sangre sucia, eres muy agradable para serlo.

Te alejaste un poco, arreglando tú ropa. ¿Qué había hecho?

—Lo siento Regulus, me tengo que ir —te tome de la túnica, no quería que te fueras.

—Oye, lo siento yo… —me miraste y lo entendí. Sí, eras sangre sucia. Y yo me había equivocado tan terriblemente.

Te fuiste en ese instante. Dios, tenía once años, ¿qué pretendía? Nunca había sospechado algo como eso, y de sólo pensarlo… No, eso significaba que debía dejar de verla, por el bien de mí familia pero… pero ¿por qué alguien tendría que saber que soy amigo de una hija de muggles?

Pasaron cuatro días antes de que pudiera encontrarte de nuevo. Estaba en el Gran Comedor, charlando con tus amigas, reías y parecías tranquila. Necesitaba hablarte. No te deje de observar, porque me preocupaba que si lo hacía, desaparecerías por otros cuatro días. Suspiré nervioso y entonces vi cómo te levantabas, lista para irte a tu clase. Me abalance sobre mis cosas y comencé a caminar en tu dirección. No me había dado cuenta de que me observaban, hasta que…

—Reg, ¿dónde crees que vas? —Sirius me agarró de los hombros, como era su terrible costumbre. Chasquee la lengua, viendo cómo te detenías me mirabas y luego te ibas. Miré a mi hermano, con mala cara.

—Tengo clase Sirius, déjame ir —re reíste en mí cara, mangoneándome un poco.

—Sí, olvidaba que el perrito de madre tiene que tener buenas notas, eh —me frustre.

—No soy el perrito de madre. Y deberías tenerle un poco de respeto —frunció el ceño.

—Ella no es más que mi madre, y no se merece mucho respeto por cómo me trata.

—No tengo tiempo, además dijiste que no querías que nadie supiera que éramos hermanos —me solté de tu agarre y me fui—. Adiós Sirius.

Salí corriendo del Gran Comedor, intentando pensar en dónde podrías estar hasta que, sentí algo jalando mí túnica. Primero pensé en que Sirius quería pelea, y cuando me giré bruscamente, me topé con tus ojos azules. Parpadeé, nervioso.

—Amber —murmuré, alejándome un poco. Tú asentiste, un poco nerviosa.

—Hola Regulus, perdón. No quise importunarte.

—¡Para nada! No, no Amber yo quería hablar contigo —metí mis manos a los bolsillos y luego saque un pequeño collar. Suspiré y te lo entregue en la mano—. Perdóname tú a mí. Nunca me detuve a preguntarte si eras de sangre pura o no, y ¿sabes algo? No me importa, eres la única persona que está conmigo no por mi apellido.

Miraste el collar y lo pusiste en tu cuello. Era una piedra de ámbar con una A que se movía dentro. Acomodaste tu cabello rubio y suspiraste.

—Regulus, no quiero que estés en problemas por mi culpa. Hagamos un trato —te miré, atentó—. No nos veamos frente al resto de la gente. Intentemos no saludarnos y finjamos que no nos conocemos, ¿de acuerdo? —te miré sorprendido.

—Pero yo no quiero que…

—No he terminado —ladeaste la cabeza—. Veámonos en la Biblioteca o en lugares donde podamos pretender que no nos hablamos. Cada que me necesites, envíame una lechuza, y cuando yo te necesite, una lechuza te lo hará saber, hasta que invente una nueva forma de vernos.

—Por eso eres una Ravenclaw —te ruborizaste y yo sonreí, tomando tu mano—. Gracias Amber, eres maravillosa.

Y así comenzamos a vernos. Cuando más tarea tenía, me reunía contigo en la Biblioteca, o nos encontrábamos en la Lechuzeria, a escondidas. Esos eran los momentos que más amaba de mi día, verte a ti, sonreírte, contarte mi día. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ti en ese momento, pero sabía que eras como mi Sol personal. Pero sabía, muy dentro de mí, que eso no sería para siempre.

Tenía miedo que nos descubrieran, pero tenía aún más miedo que decidieras irte y dejar nuestra amistad de lado. Después de todo, yo era más pequeño que tú y menos maduro. Además de que vivía abrumado con mi familia. Sirius, mi madre, mi padre… era como si todos se hubieran unido contra mí, riéndose y esperando que me equivocara, como Sirius.

Amber se había transformado en la única forma de que me pudiera olvidar de la presión que mí familia ejercía día con día sobre mí. Y siempre le estaré agradecido.

* * *

><p><em>Un review para dominarlos a todos, <em>

__y en la oscuridad atarlos.__

__Pica el botón de abajo si quieres ayudarme a conquistar el mundo.__


	4. Chapter 4 Familia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí usados (excepto Amber), NO me pertenecen. Todos son de JK Rowling.

**Nota:** No sé cuando cumple años Regulus. Así, tal cual. Pero decidí hacerlo de Septiembre, que para mi es una buena fecha y, esto sonaá raro, pero para mí Regulus es un virgo. La explicación es complicda, pero creo que encaja bien con su personalidad. Ustedes diran. Espero les guste este capítulo y ya. Mucha charla y poco fic.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Tres. Familia.<em>

El tiempo pasó muy rápido. De pronto había transcurrido un año y cada uno estaba en un nuevo año, y nos hubiéramos dejado de hablar de no haber sido porque en verdad te necesitaba. Nadie en mi casa lo sabía, ni siquiera Sirius sospechaba que me carteaba todos los días contigo, contándote de mis días en Grimmalud Place, escuchando a mi madre y a mi hermano discutir, siempre por lo mismo. Eras el momento perfecto del día, el alivio en mí monótona vida.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si en esos días mi madre hubiera comenzado a preguntarme por ti? Si descubría que yo estaba traicionándola… No, no quería pensar en eso. Y te contaba de Sirius, como me encantaba hablarte de él. Y aunque te decía lo molesto que era, lo irritante que era el hecho de que fuera en contra de todo lo que mis padres querían, tú leías entre líneas, y veías cuanto quería y apreciaba a mi molesto y ruidoso hermano.

Yo quería ser como Sirius, olvidarme de la familia, hacer mis cosas, sin tener que preocuparme en el ¿qué dirán de mí?

Un día salí de mi cuarto, era madrugada, tenía mucha sed y Kreacher no respondía. Me preocupaba que hiciera eso, él siempre estaba atento a lo que le pedía. Bajé las largas escaleras, en dirección a la cocina y los escuché:

—…he aceptado que pertenezcas a Gryffindor, porque es una casa honorable, no más que Slytherin, pero tiene algo de valor —mamá hablaba, parecía muy segura de sus palabras—. Pero no tolerare esas amistades tuyas. ¡No quiero a ninguno de tus amigos fracasados en mí casa!

—No te preocupes, madre —Sirius sonaba cansado, como si aquello fuera demasiado aburrido—, no me atrevería a traer a nadie a esta casa podrida.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves? —el sonido de su mano contra la mejilla de Sirius me asustó. Ella solía pegarnos, era cierto, pero siempre era una nalgada y se acababa. Me asomé por la rendija de la puerta.

Sirius miraba el suelo, con los puños apretados, y mí madre parecía fuera de sí. Sirius arrastró sus pies y caminó en mí dirección. Supe que tenía que huir, antes de que el castigo fuera para mí también. Corrí hacía las escaleras y me escondí en mi cuarto, asomado un poco, para ver a Sirius pasar.

Cuando cruzó por mi puerta, vi sus ojos grises clavarse en mí y una sonrisa altanera formarse en su boca. Me sentí tan mal al verlo así. Pero me sentí peor al saber cuál era el motivo. Sirius sabía de dónde cojeaba, y que por más que le quisiera, nunca podría decírselo. No mientras nuestra madre viviera.

Cerré la puerta lentamente y me deje caer frente a está, dejando que un cansado suspiró escapará de mis labios. Era mi triste realidad, y no podía cambiarla. Sería hacer demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente salí primero de mi alcoba y me tope con Sirius. Sonreía como si lo de anoche no hubiera sido nada y hasta parecía que se burlaba de todos los que vivíamos en esa casa. Incluido yo.

—Buenos días —lo saludé lo más tranquilo que pude, intentando pasar desapercibido ante su mirada inquisidora—. Te ves de buen humor, Sirius.

—Definitivamente estoy de buen humor, Reggie —me tomó por los hombros, sonriendo aún más—. Aunque me sorprende que me hables después de lo de anoche. ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

—¿De qué hablas? —evité su mirada, y sólo me concentré en bajar las escaleras.

—No te hagas el tonto. Sé que mamá te tiene en mucha estima y eres su favorito, pero el que te llamará para ver cómo me golpeaba —temblé al escuchar eso—, eso fue excederse. Quizás algún día quiera que me hagas lo mismo.

—¡Claro que no, Sirius! Estás loco, sé que eres un gamberro idiota, pero nunca sería capaz de golpearte —le recriminé, mostrando un poco de orgullo. Sirius me miró de reojo y pude notar algo como un destello triste.

Nuestros padres siempre habían buscado que yo lo odiará por el simple hecho de que era la oveja negra de la familia. Pero lo que sentía por Sirius no era más que admiración. Yo realmente quería a mi hermano mayor, a pesar de que años después tendríamos que vernos como enemigos.

Sentí su mano apretarme el hombro y me palmeó, de forma serena, como papá lo hacía cuando hacíamos algo bien. Me atreví a mirarlo bien por fin.

—No, si serías capaz de golpearme, sólo que sigues siendo muy bajito —y se fue, riéndose.

Aquello me molestó y lo seguí, intentando tirarlo al suelo, sólo por juego, pero en eso apareció nuestra madre. Alta, arreglada y elegante, siempre vistiendo los colores de la casa de su orgullo: Slytherin. Nos miró a ambos, y aunque sé que en sus ojos sabía quién había empezado este intento de pelea, ella buscó culpar al único motivo de sus enojos y decepciones: Sirius.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con Regulus, Sirius? —le preguntó, de forma altiva. La misma altivez con la que Sirius solía mirarme a veces.

—Nada, sólo estábamos… —pero nuestra madre lo interrumpió.

—¡Estoy harta de tus excusas, Sirius! ¿Te crees muy gracioso al golpear a Regulus? Deberías tenerle un poco de respeto al próximo patriarca de la rama principal de la familia Black.

En ese momento pensé que era una broma de mí madre. Creía que sólo se burlaba de Sirius, mosqueándolo un poco para que entrar en cintura. Pero yo nunca sospeche lo que pasaría años más tarde, y lo que el destino nos aguardaba a Sirius y a mí.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté a Sirius después del desayuno. No dejaba de mirar el techo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, futuro patriarca —murmuró, burlón e irritado. Suspiré.

—Mamá no lo decía enserio. Sabes que el primogénito siempre se vuelve el jefe —jalé un poco de mi chaqueta—. A menos de que mueras antes que mamá, yo me volvería el jefe.

Sirius dejó de mirar el techo y me miró a mí, entre irritado, intrigado y burlón. La verdad es que tenía la misma cara de todos los días. Una cara de pillo que simplemente no podía igualar nunca.

—¿Y si me voy de casa? La única forma de no ser el jefe es siendo un squib, muriendo o bien, rechazando a la familia. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¿Bromeas, Sirius? —me mofé, tirándome contra el sofá—. Tú no te irías. No me dejarías solo para volverme el patriarca. Noté el silencio en Sirius. Me preocupé—. ¿Sirius?

—No, no te dejaría —murmuró después de un largo silencio.

Me sentí más cómodo después de eso, aunque durante las noches no dejaba de preguntarme qué es lo que harías. ¿Serías capaz de irte de casa, dejándome solo? Éramos hermanos. No los mejores, pero yo era tu hermano menor, el que quería ser como tú. El que no podía ir solo por la vida.

Los días de verano pasaron con relativa calma después de ese día. Había olvidado la duda y el silencio de Sirius y ahora todo era como siempre había sido. Sólo pensaba en regresar a Hogwarts, pasar mi tiempo allá y quizás, concursar para entrar al equipo de quidditch de mi casa. Mi sueño era jugar quidditch, llevarle más orgullo a mi madre y que así se olvidará de Sirius y lo dejara en paz de una buena vez.

Pero el día antes de regresar a Hogwarts, tuve un incidente. Una de las cartas de Amber llegó cuando no me había dado cuenta y Kreacher no tuvo el tiempo de tomarla por mí y guardarla, si no que fue a dar a manos de mi padre.

Cuando Kreacher me lo dijo, creí que moriría.

—¿Estás seguro, Kreacher? —miré al elfo, totalmente aterrado, sin dejar de tocarme el cabello.

—Sí amo Regulus —me dijo con su voz áspera mientras intentaba calmarme con sus manos—. El amo Orión tomó la carta antes de que yo pudiera entregársela a usted.

—Oh Kreacher, estoy muerto —murmuré, cubriéndome la cara. Kreacher sacó de entre sus andrajos una vara de madera que mi madre usaba para golpearlo. Mire la vara horrorizado—. No Kreacher, de ninguna manera. Recuperaremos la carta y nadie será castigado, ¿me entiendes? —le regrese la vara, suspirando nervioso.

Cuando comencé a calmarme, escuché pasos en el pasillo. Pensé que quizás me padre habría leído la carta y ahora quería respuestas de mí. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué me carteaba con una sangre sucia? No, no podía hacer eso. Me levanté del suelo y acerque mi temblorosa mano al pomo de la puerta, cuando...

La puerta se abrió sola, y por ella pasó Sirius, que tenía su típica cara de superioridad en el rostro. Sujetaba con su mano derecha la carta de Amber. El alivió me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—¡Amo Regulus, el amo Sirius tiene la carta! —chilló el elfo mientras intentaba arrebatarle a Sirius la carta. Yo no pude reaccionar bien.

—Lárgate de aquí, Kreacher —le gritó Sirius, fastidiado con el elfo que tan sólo quería hacer su trabajo. Kreacher murmuró maldiciones entre dientes y se esfumó, con un simple chasquido. Parpadee mirando a Sirius.

—¿Qué haces con mi correspondencia?

—Oh, ¿esto? —alzó le carta ante mis ojos—, la encontré en la oficina de nuestro padre, la iba a abrir pero lo detuvo el sonido de cristales romperse —me guiñó el ojo. Suspiré aliviado, pero cuando iba a tomar la carta, Sirius la apartó de mi alcancé.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Es mi carta, no la tuya —intente alcanzarla una vez más mientras Sirius se mofaba.

—Oh vamos Reggie, déjame leerla —comenzó a abrir el sobre y me abalancé sobre él, en un acto de desesperación.

—¡Regrésamela tú grandísimo idiota! —la alcancé con mí mano, pero Sirius la logró apartar, y me sometió en el suelo.

—¡Ni en sueños Reggie, tu y yo la leeremos juntos! —me tenía en el suelo, bajo su gran cuerpo y no tenía forma de moverme. Escuché sus dedos rasgar el papel y lo escuche carraspear.

—Veamos, oh mira es de una chica —se mofó y comenzó a leer:

_"Querido Regulus_

_Espero hayas pasado unas divertidas vacaciones con tu familia. Yo la estoy pasando fantástico en España, ¿tenías idea de que existen tres escuelas de magia importantes en España? En una de ellas hablan catalán y en las otras dos tienen mezclas de dialectos junto con el español. Ya tengo lista mi tarea para Binns sobre escuelas de magia en Europa._

_Sobre lo que escribiste la vez pasada, sólo puedo decirte que me ha sorprendido la conducta de tu madre. Entiendo que las familias de sangre pura son estrictas, pero el que trate así a tu hermano no se vale. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Debería servir. Sé que admiras mucho a Sirius, y en verdad tiene un grandioso hermano como tú. Pero aunque seas el menor, se consciente de que debes decirle a tu madre que Sirius es grandioso a su forma de ser._

_En fin, mañana nos veremos, ¿no es así? Si no se puede, entonces nos veremos al día siguiente. Te he comprado un regalo de cumpleaños, así que mantente alerta durante las próximas tres semanas, porque me he adelantado a tu cumpleaños._

_Saludos y esperando verte_

_Amber."_

Me quede frió y Sirius estaba completamente callado. No quería que se enterará que me carteaba con gente sobre nuestra vida, y menos de que lo idolatraba. De pronto se quitó de encima de mí y se fue, tirándome la carta al suelo. No nos hablamos por el resto del día.

* * *

><p><em>Un review para dominarlos a todos, <em>

__y en la oscuridad atarlos.__

__Pica el botón de abajo si quieres ayudarme a conquistar el mundo.__


End file.
